Dueling Field Romance
by Blazing Wind
Summary: Inuyasha has not only a half brother, he has a twin sister who he hasn't seen since he was five. Along with Inuyasha, there is also Sesshomaru and Daisuke. Daisuke dated Inu's sister when they were fifteen years old. YugixOC, JoeyxMai, InuxKags & more
1. Yugi vs Mako Duel in the Ocean

Blazing Wind: Hey you guys! Welcome to my! This is my first time writing a fic, so be nice and I don't accept any flames.  
Yugi: whispering under his breath Hey guys, send her some flames and say that she did horrible.  
Blazing Wind: I heard that, Yugi Muto. whacks him on the head  
Yugi: Ouch! That hurts!  
Firespirit: pops up BLAZING WIND, GET ON WITH THE!  
Blazing Wind: I CAN'T YET!  
Firespirit: WHY CAN'T YOU START YET?  
Blazing Wind: Yugi, can you do the disclaimer?  
Yugi: Nope. I won't do it because you hit me on the head.

Blazing Wind: Sorry, Yuge. So, who will do the disclaimer now?

Firespirit: I'll do it since you're my best friend. Blazing Wind does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although Cherie owns Yugi.

Yugi: DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD, FIRESPIRIT?

Blazing Wind: I'll get the story going on while trying to break these two up goes to break them up

On Duelist Kingdom, Yugi had won his first duel against the bug freak Weevil Underwood. 'Great job out there Yugi,' said the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. 'Uh, thanks, but you did the dueling, not me. So you should get the credit for the victory,' replied Yugi. Yugi had 1700 life points left and Weevil had none left. After Yugi's first victory, the gang was pretty hungry.

"Hey guys, did any of you bring some food," asked Joey. "Nope," replied everybody but Joey. 'Typical Joey, always thinking about food,' thought Tea, not wanting Joey to hear her. When they reached the ocean to go swimming, they immediately smelled fish cooking. "Alright! Food! Let's start eating," said Joey and Tristan together.

"Guys, I don't think that we are supposed to eat other people's food without asking first," said Tea. But as usual, the two boys didn't listen to a word she said. Tea and Yugi had no choice but to eat the cooked fish with Joey and Tristan. While the gang was eating their "great" food, a fisherman came out of the ocean, carrying a whole bunch of fish with him. When he reached his now eaten fish, he yelled "Hey, what do you guys think you are doing by eating ----!" The fisherman was interrupted when he felt something slimy on his head. He quickly slapped it away the minute he felt it.

"Uh, excuse me but who are you," asked Yugi. "I am Mako Tsunami, the best fisherman in the world. Who might you be porcupine?" "I'm Yugi Muto. These are my friends Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. Nice to meet you, Mako!"

When Yugi introduced himself and his friends, Mako was in shock when he heard Yugi's name. "Wow! You're **the** Yugi Muto? The only duelist to have defeated Seto Kaiba?" "Yeah, that's me." (A/N: I'm not going into the details about how the duel between Yugi and Kaiba) "Well, I better get going. Good luck on your duels, Mako! See ya later," said Yugi. 'You're not going anywhere, Yugi Muto,' thought Mako. A few minutes after Yugi said good-bye to Mako, he threw a fishing spear right in front of the gang. "Yikes," exclaimed the gang, scared because the spear was so close to hitting them.

"You guys aren't going anywhere since I let you eat **my** fish," said Mako after seeing the surprised faces that the gang made. 'Yugi, should I take over,' asked the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. 'Uh, sure. Go ahead,' replied Yugi. After the transformation, the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle said, "Alright Mako. We'll duel for two starchips each." "Fine by me, Yugi," replied Mako.

With that being said, the duel between Yugi and Mako began. (A/N: I'm not going to go into the details, so I'm just going to do after the duel.) The victor of the duel was Yugi Muto, who had 1500 life points left. "That was a great duel Yugi/Mako," said Mako/Yugi. "That was an awesome duel. Those were some good cards that Mako had played on the field," said Joey. The gang said their good-byes to Mako and headed off to face other duelists.

So far, Yugi has five starchips while Joey has only one. "Hey Joey, we need to find you some duelists so that you can win some starchips in order to get into Pegasus' castle," said Yugi, who really wanted his best friend to get the prize money for his sister's, Serenity, operation. "Well well well, what do we have here? Yugi Muto and his friend Joseph Wheeler," said a voice. "Hey, what the heck are you doing here, Mai," said a very pissed off Joey. "I'm just here to get the prize money and to kick off weak duelists like you, Joseph!"

"How about a duel to see who kicks off whom, Mai," said Joey. "Well, you can't kick me off because I have four starchips while you only have one starchip. On the way here, I heard on the boat that Yugi gave you one of his chips because you didn't qualify to be in this tournament. It should be very easy to kick you off this island and out of the tournament. But if you really want a duel that badly, then we can duel. Just don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl! Give me your best shot, Wheeler!" "Alright! You want my best shot! Then you're going to get my best shot," replied Joey. So, the duel between Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler began. Who will win and will Joey be kicked off the island/tournament by Mai Valentine? Or will he stay in the tournament for a little bit longer? Find out in the next chapter: Joey vs. Mai and Enter Cherie: Seto Kaiba's Childhood Friend.

Blazing Wind: Hey guys! What do ya'll think of this story so far?

Yugi: I am guessing that they will hate it and won't give you any reviews for it.

Firespirit: Hey, be nice, Yugi, or else I'll have Cherie be mean to you.

Yugi: YIKES!

Blazing Wind: Well, in the next chapter, Seto Kaiba will come in with a new character that I made up. See ya later! Please review!

Firespirit: Yes, please review. I'm going to go tell Cherie to beat up Yugi after they finish dueling.

Blazing Wind and Firespirit: Bye-bye!


	2. Joey vs Mai and Enter Cherie

Blazing Wind: Hey there again! So, how do you guys like the story so far? Is it good or is it bad?

Cherie: I have to admit. That was a great story!

Blazing Wind: Hey there, Cherie! When did you come in?

Cherie: I followed my Yugi in.

Yugi: Love you too, Cherie. I would love to be with you.

Blazing Wind: GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!

Cherie: Don't worry, Blazing Wind! We're not going to make out here.

Yugi: Yeah, why would we make out when there might be little kids reading this?

Blazing Wind: Well, anyways, let me get this story going before they get started with their "making out".

"Shut up" talking outside

'He is so cute' talking inside

_Previously on Dueling Field Romance_

_On Duelist Kingdom, Yugi had won his first duel against the bug freak Weevil Underwood. After Yugi's first victory, the gang was pretty hungry. When they reached the ocean to go swimming, they immediately smelled fish cooking. While the gang was eating their "great" food, a fisherman came out of the ocean, carrying a whole bunch of fish with him. After the transformation, Yami said, "Alright Mako. We'll duel for two starchips." "Fine by me, Yugi." The victor of the duel was Yugi Muto, who had 1500 life points left. "Well well well, what do we have here? Yugi Muto and his friend Joey Wheeler," said a voice. "Hey, what the heck are you doing here, Mai," said a very pissed off Joey. But if you insist, we can duel." So, the duel between Mai and Joey began._

"To start this duel off, I'll play Harpy Lady in attack mode without even looking at it," said Mai. The Harpy Lady also received additional attack/defense points from the dueling field. 'Man, she didn't even have to look at the card to see what it was. I wish that someday she will be my girlfriend and teach me how to do that,' thought Joey, who was drooling because he had a **huge** crush on Mai. "Well, I summon Tiger Axe who gets a power boost, so now he can go head on with your Harpy Lady," said Joey after summoning his Tiger Axe. "Wait, Joey! Your Tiger Axe is an earth type and earth types are weak against air types!"

"Yugi is right, Joey. Tiger Axe is just a handicapped monster who doesn't stand a chance against my Harpy Lady." With that, Mai's Harpy Lady had just killed Joey's Tiger Axe. "Joey, you need to think about what your move will be before you play a card," said Yugi right after Harpy Lady attacked Tiger Axe. 'I know that, but how does she know what the card is without even looking what the card is,' thought Joey.

'He will never find out that I have a different perfume for each one of my cards, so I always know what card is what.' After being down to 200 life points left, Joey had to find a way to defeat Mai's Harpies. 'Wait a minute! What is that smell? It smells like perfume and it's coming from….. Her cards!' "Heh, I figured out your plan. You put different perfumes on each one of your cards so that you don't have to see what the card is. You can just smell the perfume to figure out what the card is instead of just looking at it," said Joey. When he found out what her plan was, Mai was shocked.

"How? How did you figure out what my plan was?" "I just took a few minutes to think of how to defeat your monsters when I suddenly smelled something. I followed the smell and it lead to….your cards!" Joey then had a smirk on his face after figuring out what Mai's plan was to her cheating. "Alright! Joey has finally found a way to defeat Mai's Harpy Ladies!"

"First, I'll play Baby Dragon in Attack Mode. Then, I'll play the Time Wizard and activate his special effect. Go Time Wizard! Time Warp!" With that, Time Wizard activated his effect and it did not land on a skull, so Joey's Baby Dragon grew into the mighty Thousand Dragon while Mai's Harpies grew old. "Doesn't matter what you do, Joey! My Harpy Ladies will defeat your dragon." But, Thousand Dragon attacked Harpy Lady Sisters and Mai lost the duel. "Alright, Joey! You won," said Yugi, Tristan and Tea together. Joey, however, was doing his victory dance.

Meanwhile in Domino City, there were two great duelists that had not gone to Duelist Kingdom yet. These two great duelists were Seto Kaiba and Cherie Waterflower. They may be opposite of what the other is, but they were best friends ever since they were babies. "Hey Seto, when are we going to go to Duelist Kingdom to rescue your younger brother," asked Cherie. "We'll be leaving soon. I just have to finish making my holographic duel disk."

"Hey, open up. Mr. Maximillion Pegasus sent us here to get you and your little best friend Cherie. Or should we say, your girlfriend," said one of Pegasus' guards. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" "What's going on here, Seto?" "Obviously Pegasus wants you and me out of the way so that he can take over KaibaCorp. Let's jump out of this window before they get us." "Okay!" So, before the guards came in, both Cherie and Seto jumped out of the window with Kaiba's new technology.

"Well, looks like we didn't have to do a thing. They already did the job for us." After they found out that Seto and Cherie "got killed", they went back to Duelist Kingdom. "That was close. Hopefully you have a helicopter to come and get us. Right, Seto?" "You betcha that I do." So, Kaiba called a helicopter to come get Cherie and himself to take them to their destination….. Duelist Kingdom.

Blazing Wind: Hey guys! How do ya'll like it? Do I need to have Pegasus in here soon?

Yugi: I bet that Cherie will kick Pegasus' sorry butt for kidnapping Mokuba.

Cherie: Yeah, I'll defeat Pegasus!

Yugi: You will have to get past Joey and me.

Blazing Wind: Uh, Yugi. Cherie defeated you in the last duel you two did.

Cherie: Yeah, you are easy to defeat, Yugi. And I could defeat Joey in three turns.

Blazing Wind: Well, please review and give me some ideas of what to do in the next chapter.

Blazing Wind and Cherie: Bye-bye!


	3. Cherie vs Yugi: Duel Between Items

Blazing Wind: Hey there! How's the story going for y'all so far?

Yugi: I like this story! When do I get to meet up with Cherie?

Blazing Wind: You get to meet and duel Cherie in this chapter.

Yugi: ALRIGHT!

Cherie: Yugi, do you really want to face me after I have defeated you every time we duel?

Blazing Wind: Enough bragging, Cherie.

Cherie: _**pouts**_ Fine!

Blazing Wind: I bet I can defeat you and Yugi with my eyes closed!

Yugi & Cherie: Could not!

Blazing Wind: Could too!

Cherie: We can kick your ass, Saki!

Blazing Wind: Then prove me wrong, you two.

Yugi: You're on, Saki!

Blazing Wind: I'll get this story going before I defeat Cherie and Yugi. _**doesn't realize Sasuke's close-by**_

Yugi vs. Cherie: Duel Between Millennium Items

"Hey, Seto! Can I go somewhere on my own? I mean, I want to rescue Mokuba, but I also want to challenge the duelists who are here. Ones who are like that Yugi guy."

"That's okay with me. Just don't get into trouble. I won't always be around to bail you out of danger."

"I know, I know. Geez. You're starting to sound like my father."

"By the way, you won't need any starchips since Pegasus said that you will automatically face whoever the duelist is at the finals. Now, go kick some duelists' asses!"

"Alright! I'll see ya later, Seto!"

Just before they parted, Kaiba kissed Cherie on the lips, leaving her to feel ashamed. She already gave her heart to another guy.

'Why, Seto? Why did you kiss me? I hold no feelings for you other than friendship. Only Yugi has my heart, and I plan to keep it that way.'

Kaiba went towards Pegasus' castle while Cherie took off to face some duelists.

An Hour Later

'These duelists are so weak. Why did I bother dueling them? And where's Yugi? He's the one I'm looking for. I want to see him again.'

Just then, Cherie saw Yugi walking towards where she was hiding. She was so happy that she practically ran towards him with open arms.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Yugi, is this a childhood friend of yours you never told me about?" Téa asked with a bit of jealousy.

"No. I don't know her." Yugi denied to Téa. (Blazing Wind: _**cough**_ Yes he does _**cough**_)

'How can he not know me? Yugi, did you forget all about me?'

'She looks so familiar. Where have I seen her before?'

"Yugi! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Fat chance you'll win, girly! Yuge can kick your ass!" came the response from Joey.

"You should shut the hell up, Mutt. Never ever call me 'girly!' I don't know how Seto can put up with you."

"H-How do you know Moneybags?!"

Now Joey was confused. Some girl comes running to Yugi, challenges Yugi to a duel, calls him a "mutt" & knows Kaiba.

"I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me! I'm Cherie Himura, Seto Kaiba's best friend and Kenshin Himura's best sword-fighting student."

"So, why do you want to duel me, Cherie?" Yugi asked Cherie curiously.

"To defeat you for defeating Seto. By the way, Yugi, you're not allowed to call upon your Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Let's just say he wronged my other self in the past."

"Your other self?!" exclaimed the gang.

Figuring out they just met her, Cherie sighed and showed them her Millennium Necklace, crying.

"Cherie, why are you crying? I don't like seeing a beautiful girl like you crying." Yugi said.

"I'll tell y'all the story so that you can understand what happened."

Flashback: Atemu meets Sakura

_Atemu was walking back to the palace from lunch when a young lady ran past him._

"_Excuse me, miss, but what's with the running?"_

_The young lady stopped, practically panting like a dog._

"_Some people - are trying to - capture me - because - they thought - that I stole - something - when it - wasn't really - me."_

"_Here, hide behind me. I'll protect you."_

"_Thank you, future pharaoh."_

"_The name's Atemu. What's yours?"_

"_Sakura. My name is Sakura."_

_Sakura quickly hid behind Atemu in fear of being caught by the guards. She also inhaled Atemu's sweet Egyptian scent and became a little dizzy, but stayed out of the guards' sights._

"_Prince Atemu, have you seen a young lady run by? She has long blonde hair & a red kimono with silver stars all over it," asked one of the guards._

"_No, I have not. Sorry. Maybe she went to the palace for a hiding place through one of the side doors."_

"_Okay. Have a great day, Prince Atemu!"_

_When the guards disappeared, Sakura came out of hiding._

"_Thanks again, Atemu! I thought I was a goner."_

"_Sakura, would you like to come into the palace with me?"_

"_I would like to but wouldn't the guards catch me there?"_

"_You do have a point there. How about we change your appearance so that no one will recognize you except for me and you? Look, there's a shop right there. Let's find you a better kimono than the one you have on."_

_Atemu and Sakura walked to Sakura's favorite shop where she found a black kimono with flames all over._

"_There you go, Sakura. Now, let's go somewhere to fix your hair. I know just the place too."_

"_What?! What's wrong with my hair?"_

"_The guards will see your hair and take you away to the dungeons. I wouldn't like that one bit. Besides, you're too beautiful to be put into a dungeon."_

_At this, Sakura blushed extremely red. She was about as red as a tomato._

"_W-Wait... does that mean you have a crush on me?"_

"_Yes, I do. I have never seen a girl who was beautiful like the girl who's standing in front of me. Will you go out with me, Sakura? I promise to always stay by your side._

"_Of course I will, silly! Ever since I first laid eyes on that handsome body of yours, I couldn't help but think of you," Sakura giggled out._

"_Alright. Let's go change your hair. How about we make it brown with blonde highlights. It suits you better than just blonde."_ (Blazing Wind: This is how Cherie got her hair like this. Cherie's hair naturally changed on its own accord.)

_Atemu and Sakura, holding each other's hand, walked into the hair salon and changed Sakura's hair._

_When done, Sakura walked outside to meet up with her beloved boyfriend. Not a single person was able to recognize Sakura. Heck, Atemu even thought someone swapped Sakura with this extremely gorgeous girl. _(Sasuke: Sweet! Now there's a beauty! _**senses Blazing Wind getting angry**_ Blazing Wind, she's definitely not as beautiful as you are. _**receives a smack on the head**_.)

"_Wow! What a huge change, Sakura! I thought for sure that someone kidnapped you and replaced you with this beautiful girl in front of me. You look even more beautiful than before!"_

"_I know. Hey, how about we head towards our home at the palace now? I'm dead tired."_

"_Oh, you consider us to be married now, do you?"_

"_Of course I do! I love you more than you could possibly imagine!"_

"_You're right, my dear Sakura. Let's head home! Hopefully, you still have energy to...uh...how am I going to say this?"_

"_Let me guess, honey... you want to have sex with me, don't you?"_

"_Yeah. That way, we can never be apart. Besides, we're not teenagers anymore. I'm 26 and you're 25, right?"_

"_You got it. Let's go! I'm starting to get excited!"_

_Atemu picked Sakura up bridal style and kept her in his arms until they got into Atemu's bed._

_Lemon Warning_

_(If you don't want to read this, then scroll down until the next flashback.)_

_In their bed, Atemu and Sakura were kissing, and Atemu took them a step further while Sakura didn't even see it coming. Before she knew it she was laying on her back completely naked. Atemu kissed her and rubbed her back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it across her teeth. She shivered at the feeling. _

_Sakura took his shirt off before leaning back onto the bed taking him with her. Atemu unhooked her bra from the front and discarded the clothing. She started unbuttoning his pants while kissing his neck. Atemu suppressed a moan and massaged her breasts. She arched her back and continued to pull his pants off. _

_Atemu sat up and threw his pants across the room. He grabbed the sides of her underwear with thumbs and pulled them down. Throwing those across the room he hovered over her and licked her breast. She shivered in pleasure. Atemu smirked and swirled his tongue around her nipple causing her to moan. After a little bit of teasing he took the breast into his mouth. Sakura played with his muscles, tracing them and learning the feel of his body, memorizing every groove or scar he might have._

_Wanting her badly he trailed a hand up her thigh. He cupped her womanhood, listening to her stuttered moan. He could already feel the wetness coming from her. He slipped in a finger and kissed her on the lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and mimicked the action that was about to take place with another part of his body._

_He moved so that he was directly above her. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him. Atemu placed his hands on her waist and thrusted into her. Sakura moaned in pleasure and moved her hips to meet up with his. He moaned and continued thrusting into her in a slow pace. He kissed a trail down her neck to her breast._

_The pace was killing them both. Atemu didn't want to rush Sakura so he took it slow. He was happy when Sakura wanted to speed up the pace. _

_"Faster." She managed to say in a shaky whisper. Atemu granted her request and sped up. It felt so good to dive into her heat over and over again. Their rhythm began picking up pace as their pleasure grew. Not being able to get enough they moved faster._

_Sakura cried out as he broke past her barrier. She buried her face in his neck as she held onto him. She could distantly hear Atemu trying to comfort her. The pain was slowly ebbing away with time and was being replaced with a pleasant feeling. _

_"Are you...okay?" Atemu managed to ask. _

_She nodded and loosened her grip a bit. She nodded again to let him know it was okay to go on. Atemu kissed her and began a slow rhythm. They both moaned as they moved together. Sakura no longer felt any pain as she met his thrusts with her own. The feeling of being one was so intense. She could feel herself winding as if to release something greater in the end. Atemu was feeling the same thing. _

_She was so wet and tight. He could feel both of them coming & her muscles tightened around him. Sakura wrapped her legs around Atemu's waist creating a new feeling for both of them. She felt heat gathering in her lower stomach._ _Atemu felt her muscles tighten around him as he continued to thrust into her. Finally with another thrust Sakura screamed out her release. Atemu quickly thrusted into her to find his own release. He moaned out Sakura's name and collapsed beside her. They both panted._

_After a while they managed to collect themselves. Atemu pulled the blanket around them. Sakura nuzzled his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. Atemu wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her head._

_"Night Atemu." _

_Sakura fell asleep after saying good-night to her beloved. Atemu hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder._

_"I love you, Sakura. Sweet dreams." Atemu whispered._

_They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. No one knew about what Sakura and Atemu did that night. And it was better that they didn't know._

_Ten Years Later_

"_What do you mean I need to fight Sakura's army?!" a surprised Atemu exclaimed._

_Atemu couldn't believe what his father told him._

"_What I mean is that her army is heading this way to fight us. I don't know what happened between you two, but you need to stop her at all costs."_

_At Sakura's campsite, she was thinking of why she fell in love with the man who was now her enemy on the battlefield. She didn't know he would betray her. She thought they would always be together, not falling apart like they did a couple years ago._ (Blazing Wind: Here's what happened to cause Sakura's and Atemu's relationship to fall apart.)

_While walking back from shopping, Sakura caught Atemu making out with another girl. He promised her before the love making he would never go to another girl, but he was making out with someone else. _

_Sakura ran away, wondering 'What did I do to deserve this? I never did anything wrong to him. I always stood by his side, even defended him when it seemed everybody else was against him.' _

(Sasuke: There's more to the story, but Blazing Wind's sleeping since it's her birthday, so she told me to type whatever I saw written in her notes section. I don't know what else happened between them to other cause disaster than what I already typed, so I'm going to end it there. Back to the story!)

_Ever since that tragic day, she has been trying to find people who were against Atemu to be in her army. Among the soldiers, one particularly stood out: that girl who Atemu was caught making-out with._

"_Are you not the one who made out with my guy two years ago?" Sakura asked the one soldier._

_The soldier replied, "Yes, that was me. I am terribly sorry about that. To tell you the truth, I didn't know I was making out with Atemu. I thought he was someone else. Can you forgive me?"_

"_On one condition: tell me your name."_

"_The name is Mika."_

"_Well then, Mika, we are now officially friends. I mean, we're both fighting against Atemu. So, I don't see why we can't be friends. That is, if you want to be friends with me."_

"_Of course I'll be your friend, Sakura!"_

_Mika was excited that she had Sakura as a friend. But, little did she know that she was about to lose Sakura to death soon._

"_Mistress Sakura, your army is ready to fight. Shall I give the signal to move forward?" asked Sakura's lieutenant._

"_Yes. Alright, soldiers! Head towards the palace and kill every soldier you see. Leave the Pharaoh's son for me to kill. Whatever you do, don't kill women, children and men who aren't fighting. If one is killed, then I shall kill the soldier who murdered the killed citizen. I'm still a citizen of this city, even though I despise the Pharaoh's son. Let's go!"_

'_Atemu, it's time to pay up what you did to me with your life.'_

"_Pharaoh! Sakura's army has arrived! What should we do?!"_

"_Attack her now! She must not be allowed into the palace!" replied the current pharaoh._

'_Sakura, I don't want to fight you. Why would you betray this palace and me?' Atemu asked Sakura in thought._

'_Ha! Don't make me laugh, Atemu! You were the one who betrayed me two years ago. I shall show no mercy towards you!' Sakura thought back to Atemu, closing the link between their minds._

_Sakura's army reached the palace and started to attack the palace's soldiers while Sakura ran up to Atemu with speed that couldn't be matched by any mortal. _(Blazing Wind: See, here's the deal: she's an inu-hanyou: part dog-demon and part human. Just like our beloved Inuyasha.)

'_Now, time to go in for the kill!'_

_She got up to where the pharaoh and Atemu were standing, surprised that Sakura would attack the place she loved._

"_Sakura! It's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" Atemu asked Sakura, forgetting what happened two years ago._

"_You want to know how I've been...I've felt like shit ever since I saw you making out with a girl who wasn't me. I thought I was the only girl you cared for! By the way, that girl you made out with is here, fighting alongside me against this palace. I wonder what's taking Mika so long to get up here."_

_Atemu couldn't believe that his Sakura and the girl, Mika, had become friends even though Mika was the one who made-out with him._

"_Sakura, you are the only girl that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Your friend forced herself onto me, saying that you never cared about me. She told me that you were in love in Seto."_

"_Mika told me why that happened. She said that she didn't know she was making-out with you. She thought it was someone else." Cherie interrupted._

"_Anyways, just when I was about to tell Mika that you were in love with me, she kissed me. I tried to break free, but her grip on me was extremely tight. When the kiss ended, I looked up and saw you crying. I was scared to find out what would happen next, but I ran after you anyway. When I did catch up with you, I asked you what was wrong. You said that you were breaking up with me because you thought I didn't care about you anymore. That I wanted to be with Mika. But that's where you're wrong. I was only in love with you, Sakura!"_

"_I want to believe you, but my heart won't let me." Sakura told Atemu, holding the tears that were forming in her eyes._

"_I'm not lying, Sakura. I want there to be an 'us' again. Can't that happen?"_

"_I...I'm sorry, Atemu, but there won't be an 'us' in this lifetime again. I'll kill you right here, right now!"_

_Sakura had pierced her sword into Atemu's heart. Atemu fell to the ground and blood splattered everywhere._

_After the death of Atemu, Sakura started to cry because she didn't want to be separated from him. She didn't actually want to go through with the kill._

"_What have I done?! I'm so sorry, Atemu. I didn't want... I was so caught up in my anger towards you that I didn't even realize that my demonic side took over and... I can't believe I killed you. Can you ever forgive me, Atemu? If we happen to meet each other in the future, you have every right to hate me. Just know that I will still love you, Atemu. I always will."_

_Sakura got up, searched for her sword and was ready to kill herself._

"_Sakura! What in the Gods' names are you doing?" the current pharaoh asked Sakura._

"_What does it look like I'm doing, Pharaoh?! I'm going to kill myself for killing the one man that I fell in love with. He meant the world to me, and I don't want to be separated from him."_

"_Sakura, I know you didn't mean to kill him, but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to kill yourself for killing him. He would want you to live on and enjoy your life."_

"_But, I can't live on knowing I killed my beloved. I have to accept my death, and you can't stop me! So, don't interfere with me killing myself!"_

_Without hesitation and further interference from the current pharaoh, Sakura took her sword and stabbed herself. Just before death grabbed her, she managed to put Atemu's hand inside her own and held his tight. Sakura hoped to see her beloved Atemu in the future and be reunited with him. Little does Sakura know that Atemu's reincarnation (the famous Yugi Muto) will ask her reincarnation (sword-fighting hanyou Cherie Himura) to go out with him._

End Flashback

"Man! I can't believe Atemu and Sakura had sex just because Sakura looked more beautiful!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, can you blame him? Before, she was just a pretty girl who happened to be running away from the guards. Afterwards, she became this gorgeous girl that every guy would be chasing her, asking her to be their girlfriend. I would enjoyed to seen how she acted in bed. Come to think of it... Cherie looks very similar to how Sakura was described. Will you come into bed with me, Cherie?" Tristan asked of Sakura's reincarnation.

"Will you two boys quit thinking of having sex with every pretty girl you hear about?!" Téa yelled at Joey and Tristan.

"Come on, Téa. We know you've been wanting to get into bed with Kenji Himura. I even saw it written in your little notebook." Joey responded.

Téa blushed a deep red. One year ago, she met the famous son of Kenshin and Kaoru Himura, Kenji. She was walking home from school when someone knocked her down accidentally. He asked her if she was okay, and she nodded her head 'yes.' Then, they picked up her books and walked towards her house. Ever since, Téa has been daydreaming of Kenji when she has free time.

"Enough talking! Let's start this duel!"

Cherie was starting to get impatient, so she let out a low growl.

"Alright, alright! Take a chill pill, Cherie! Go get her, Yuge!"

Yugi and Cherie shuffled their decks, set them down, and picked up five cards.

"I'll start off by playing my Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode. Next, I lay two cards facedown. That ends my turn. Your move, Yugi!"

"I play my Feral Imp in attack mode and attach Horn of the Unicorn to increase its attack to 2000. Feral Imp! Attack Dunames Dark Witch!"

"Not so fast, Yugi! I'll activate my facedown card, Mirror Wall! Feral Imp's attack is cut in half, so your attack to kill Dunames Dark Witch has failed! I honestly don't see how you were able to defeat Seto when you can't touch my life points!"

Angered by Cherie's words, Joey yelled, "Hey, what's the deal? Why can't Yuge touch your life points, you girly cheater?!"

"I thought I told you already to not call me 'girly!' Besides, it's his own damn fault he can't destroy my Mirror Wall! Anyways, it's my turn now! I'll play my Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode. Your turn."

"Okay, I'll summon my Dark Magician in attack mode. Next, I'll play my Magical Hats, hiding my Magician."

"Clever, Yugi, but not clever enough. I'll play my Black Chaos Ritual to summon my Magician of Black Chaos by sacrificing my Dunames Dark Witch and my Dark Magician Girl. Next, I'll activate my Black Pendant to increase my Magician's attack by 500. Magician of Black Chaos! Attack the hat to the far right!" The attack hit Yugi's Dark Magician and took 800 life points, leaving Yugi with 400 life points left.

'What am I going to do now? I can't call my other self to duel in my place. Besides, I don't want to duel Cherie. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.'

'I wonder why Yugi is playing so poorly. I mean, I didn't really want to face him in a duel. Seto forced me into dueling Yugi. Yugi's the sweetest and most handsome guy I have ever known. Wait a minute... I can surrender this duel to him.'

Unknown to each other, Cherie and Yugi developed feelings for each other.

'Sakura, why were you so mad at Atemu? He was honest when he said he only loved you. Why not believe him? I love Yugi because I know you still love Atemu who's inside of Yugi. So, you can once again be reunited with him.'

"Yugi, I'm surrendering this duel to you. I don't know what came over me to duel you in the first place."

"Why, Cherie?"

"Because, Yugi, I realized that you don't deserve whatever punishment Sakura wanted to give you. So, here are four starchips. I didn't need any because Pegasus said that I'm guaranteed to face the winner of the semifinals. By the way, would it be okay if I traveled with you, Yugi? Seto said that I can do whatever I want until he comes to get me after rescuing Mokuba."

"I don't see why not."

"Let's keep her, Yugi! She's cute and beautiful." Joey said, his mind already heading towards the gutter.

"Hands off her, Joey! I saw her first! She's mine!"

"No way, Tristan! I saw her before you did!"

'I guess there's competition for who's having Cherie. There's no way I can win her against Joey and Tristan.'

'Wow! Those guys really want Cherie badly. I can see why too. But, there's something about Cherie that's kinda off. What is it?'

After the duel between Cherie and Yugi, the gang (including Cherie now on) decided to set up camp to get some rest.

"Hey, Téa. Can I talk to you?" asked Cherie.

"Sure. What's up?"

"What were you thinking about earlier?"

"Oh, that." There was a long pause before Téa replied, "I was wondering what was setting you off from the others."

"Well, do you promise not to tell the guys what I'm about to tell you?"

"I promise." Cherie then told Téa her secret.

"Wow! That's interesting, Cherie! I never would've thought that about you."

"I know. You're the second the person I've told that to. I have complete trust in you. I know we will be best friends forever. Right?"

"You bet. I always have your back, and you will always have mine."

"Well, I'm starting to get tired. Let's head back to camp!"

"That's a great idea, Cherie."

Just when everyone fell asleep, they heard a scream throughout the forest. It sounded like the person was in trouble.

"Did you guys hear that scream?" Cherie asked the gang.

"Hell yeah I did! What should we do, Yuge?"

"We should go into the forest and help the person out. That person is in trouble and needs our help." Yugi replied. The gang ran through the forest to find some bastard laughing at...!

Who is this person screaming and will someone help them? Find out in the next chapter!

Blazing Wind: Hey guys! So, Yugi, what did you say about me not being able to defeat you and Cherie? I told you my fire deck always wins.

Yugi: You cheated!

Blazing Wind: Did not!

Yugi: Did too!

Blazing Wind: Did not!

Cherie: Saki did not cheat, Yugi. She just has some friends that she duels her quite a lot.

Blazing Wind: She's right. I have lots and lots of friends who would like to duel me. Anyways, please review!

Firespirit: I will personally burn anyone who does not review this awesome story.

Blazing Wind: Firespirit, be nice to our audience or else Cherie will put out your flames.

Firespirit: Keh! See if I care!

Blazing Wind: So now you act like Inuyasha.

Firespirit: Leave me alone!

Mysterious Character: HEY, I'M INUYASHA'S TWIN! NOT FIRESPIRIT!

Blazing Wind: Can you guys guess who that might be? She's someone who is ...

Sasuke: Don't give out any clues as to who Inuyasha's twin is, Saki!

Blazing Wind: Oh! Hi there, Sasuke! _**tackles Sasuke**_

Sasuke: Ow! That hurt, sweetie.

Blazing Wind: I'm sorry, Sasuke. Do you still love me?

Sasuke: Of course I still love you, my cute fire girl. Happy birthday, Saki!

Blazing Wind: Oh my God! How did you find out when my birthday was?

Sasuke: One of your friends told me. Saki, there's something I want to do with you, but I would prefer not to do so here. Can we go to my room for it?

Blazing Wind: Sure thing, my handsome ninja! Fellow readers, please review and tell me who you think Inuyasha's twin is. I'll see ya later!

Sasuke: Alright, Saki. Let's head to my room.

Firespirit: Saki, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Sasuke wants to -------

Naruto: Firespirit, let them be. Saki is eighteen years old and can take care of herself. She needs her freedom. Besides, we can go somewhere and have ramen together. What do you say?

Firespirit: Alright. Let's go!


	4. Cherie vs Panick: Duel in the Darkness

Blazing Wind: Hi there, guys! Hope you're enjoying this story! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been busy with schoolwork.

Yugi: Yeah right, Saki! Why should these readers believe you?!

Cherie: Come on, Yugi. Give her a break already. She's been going through a lot of trouble at school since her best friend is avoiding her.

Yugi: So what, Cherie! Doesn't she know that she has fans who want to read this story?!

Sasuke: Leave my girl alone, Yugi! You have no idea what she's going through since you're liked by everyone. Her best friend won't talk to her, let alone even look at her.

Cherie: Sasuke has a point, Yugi. Let her have some time to recover from her wounds.

Blazing Wind: Alright, you guys can stop now. I'm starting to get a huge headache from y'all. I'll go on and start this chapter while you guys argue with each other.

Cherie vs. Panick: Duel in the Darkness

The gang ran through the forest to find out that some damned bastard named Panick ended up laughing at… Mai Valentine!

"Mai, what the hell happened here?" Cherie asked her.

"How do you know my name, kid?"

"First of all, I am not a kid! I'm only **one** year younger than Yugi. (A/N: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Mai, and Kaiba are seventeen while Cherie is only sixteen.) Second, I have been one of your biggest fans ever since I first saw you in a magazine I was reading a while ago."

"Thanks, uh, what's your name?"

"Cherie! The name's Cherie Himura!"

"Cherie?!?! As in **the** Cherie Himura, Seto Kaiba's best friend and Kenshin Himura's sword-fighting student?! I've heard that you're a better duelist than Kaiba. Is that actually true?"

"Yeah, that's true. I can defeat Seto in just one turn." (A/N: I'll give you their duel in just a sec. Cherie doesn't cheat if that's what y'all are thinking.)

Everyone was surprised that someone else other than Yugi could defeat Kaiba.

Flashback: Duel Between Cherie and Kaiba (I'm sorry if it's short)

"_Hey, Seto! __Let's duel to determine who the better duelist is! What do you say?"_

"_Alright! Let's do it! I'll win for sure this time!"_

"_I highly doubt that, hotshot!" _

_Kaiba and Cherie sat down on the floor in order to duel since it would have been hard to play on a bed. Since it was 'Ladies First,' Cherie went first._

"_I'll play Polymerization, fusing my Dark Magician with my Flame Swordsman to create the Dark Flare Knight. Next, I'll play my __**Kill with a Price**__ magic card. Here's how it works: I have to pay 1000 life points in order to double my Knight's Attack. But wait, that's not all it does, Seto."_

'_Uh-oh. I don't think I want to know what else that damn card can do.' Thought the CEO of KaibaCorp._

"_It also lets my Knight attack your life points directly. Dark Flare Knight! Attack Seto's life points directly! Guess what, Seto...that's game!" When she claimed her victory, Cherie did exactly what Jaden on Yugioh GX does when he wins._

"_Dammit! I was hoping to win this time! Why did you have to play __**that**__ magic card, Cherie?! Oh well. I can't help it if you have awesome cards. I have to get going since Mokuba is probably wondering where I am. I'll see ya later, Cutie!" _

_Just before he left, Kaiba gave Cherie a kiss on the cheek and boy was she shocked. She never expected him to kiss her._

End Flashback (Boy that was a lot of work to come up with. sigh)

"So, why the hell did you scream, Mai?"

"This jerk cheated and stole my starchips." Replied Mai, pointing over to Panick.

Panick was laughing his head off because he knew what Cherie of capable of doing to him. In all honesty, she could kick his ass all the way to Japan and back, so he was trying not to show that he was scared of her.

"So, Cherie, why have you come back to the place where you were born? Is it because you want to be reunited with your dear brother? Or is it because you want to defeat Yugi Muto for defeating your best friend Seto Kaiba?"

"You have a brother, Cherie! Why didn't you tell us?" Exclaimed the gang.

"Heh, heh. Yeah, I have one. I was going to tell y'all, but I kinda forgot. After I deal with this bastard here, I'll show y'all a picture of him and me." Cherie told them.

"Anyways, you must really love the King of Games a lot since you seem to be traveling with him and his group of friends. Did you know that you two would make such an ugly couple? Why don't you ditch Yugi and become my girlfriend? I promise I will take very good care of you."

"Ugh! No thank you!"

'Uh-oh! He shouldn't have said dat! Now Yuge is gonna get real upset. Even though I have only known Cherie ever since she dueled Yuge, I can tell dat Yuge has been on her mind and Cherie on his.' Joey told himself.

"Alright! If you want to duel against my girlfriend, then you better have an excellent deck because she's the best duelist I have ever met!"

'Oh my God! I cannot believe that Yugi said that I am his girlfriend! So he did keep his promise to me after ten years.'

Cherie practically cried when she heard Yugi calling **her** his girlfriend. Everyone else was surprised when Yugi made his announcement that he loved Cherie.

"Here, Cherie. I want you to have my Dark Magician to defeat Panick with."

"Thank you, Yugi! I love you too! And don't worry about this duel too much. I've got this duel in the bag!"

"Aw, man! I wanted to go out with Cherie! Why did Yugi have to claim her?" Joey and Tristan yelled with a bit of hurt in their voices.

"I'll make the first move, Panick! I play this monster in defense mode facedown. Then, I'll place these two cards facedown as well. Your move!"

"Before I make my move, let me tell you something: you are stuck to your dueling platform, so there is no way that you can escape from here alive."

'Aw, dammit! Well, if I happen to lose, Yugi would surely defeat Panick for me.'

"I'll play my Castle of Dark Illusions in defense mode and end my turn."

"Hey, wait a minute! How come I can't see your monster? That's cheating, you bastard!"

"Actually, my dear Cherie, it's not cheating. Look around you: this whole field is covered in darkness. It's perfect for my monsters, hiding them from my opponents."

"So, that's how you were able to defeat Mai in your duel. Hiding your monsters behind the shadows, not allowing your opponents to attack you. That's low, Panick. I simply cannot believe someone would want to go to that low just to win duels."

"Whenever you don't want to lose, you must do whatever it takes to achieve victory. Besides, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Last I heard, you cheated in one of your duels with a former champion in a tournament because you wanted the title for yourself."

"That's bullshit! I have never cheated in a duel unlike you! You know nothing about me, you filthy son of a bitch!"

"My dear Cherie, I know the little secret about you which separates you from everybody else in the world. In fact, Pegasus was the one who told me every one of your secrets. You know, all about your family, what you are and everything else about you."

The gang got upset because Panick acted like he was engaged to Cherie from the way he would keep looking at her. By the expressions on his face, they could tell that he was planning to have Cherie do sexual activities with him. He would occasionally stare at her chest or go even lower since he had a nice view of her front side.

"We can catch up on this subject later. That is, after we have a little fun when this duel's over. For now, let's get back to duel. Where were we?... Oh, yes, I remember. It was your turn, my cute little Cherie."

Cherie felt like she was going to puke. She didn't understand what was going on. She hadn't even gotten what Panick meant when he said _after we have a little fun when this duel's over._ Cherie wanted to know why he also keeps on calling her "his dear Cherie" and worst of all, "his cute little Cherie."

"Alright! I'll play my Dark Magic Ritual by offering my Dunames Dark Witch and my Silent Magician LV5. Now, come forth! My Magician of Black Chaos!"

"So what. You have a strong monster on the field. How's that going to help you defeat my Castle of Dark Illusions?"

"I'm getting there. Haven't you heard of the saying _Never rush a lady_?! I'll activate my Stop Defense magic card to switch your monster from defense mode to attack mode. Next, I'll activate my Black Pendent magic card, increasing the attack of my Magician by 500 points. Magician of Black Chaos! Attack Castle of Dark Illusions!"

Meanwhile, Kaiba was taking a little "break" from walking. Instead of napping like most people (A/N: I'm tempted to take one right now, but Sasuke's wanting to do _you-know-what_ with me.), he was trying to locate Mokuba and Cherie. Within five minutes, he managed to find Mokuba at Pegasus' castle and Cherie dueling some guy five minutes later. Being bored, he decided to listen in on what was going on at the dueling site. After being connected for only three minutes, Kaiba was shocked to hear _Leave my girlfriend alone, Panick_ from his rival Yugi.

"I don't believe it! Why is Yugi calling Cherie _his_ girlfriend? And why are they an item? I thought Cherie had always hated him for defeating me and humiliating me in front of everyone. Of all the people in the world, why would she want to go out with that bastard Yugi instead of me?

Back at the dueling site, Yugi and everybody else was trying to get Cherie back from Panick. Unfortunately, they kept failing.

"Ha! There is no way I'm giving her back to you, Yugi! She belongs to me! I've waited for a long time to see the day when I take Cherie inside my bed and fuck her all night. She is more beautiful than any other girl I have seen. Besides, she has this special feature that makes her as attractive as she is. This particular feature must've made you want her desperately. Isn't that right, Yugi? Someone in your group of friends must've figured it out by now. (A/N: Remember, in chapter three, Téa was the one who confronted Cherie and asked her about why she looked different.) I'll catch you guys later and don't worry, Yugi. I'll take excellent care of Cherie after I am finished fucking her. She'll be safe with me by her side. I would never let any harm come to my beautiful inu hanyou."

"Dammit! I can't believe we let Panick take off with your girlfriend, Yuge! We have to get her back before Moneybags comes here."

"Yugi! Where the hell is Cherie?!" a cold voice demanded from the gang.

"Too late. Hope you can think of something quick, Yuge."

"She's gone, Kaiba. Panick took her away to have sex with her since she's a very beautiful girl. I'm sorry," Yugi replied with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Don't give me that shit, Yugi! You're a horrible excuse for being Cherie's boyfriend. I can't believe she would want to go out with you instead of someone who will always protect her. I don't see how someone as attractive as Cherie loves someone like you!"

"Kaiba, be nice to Yugi. Cherie managed to defeat Panick, but when she was about to get off of the dueling platform, sleeping gas appeared out of nowhere. She fell, and Yugi was about to catch her until he was pushed out of the way by Panick. So, he caught Cherie instead of Yugi catching her."

"Ha! Like I would believe that load of shit! Give me one good reason why I should believe you guys!"

"Because we all love Cherie dearly. We want her back so that we can all hang out at school and after school at Yugi's house. Isn't that good enough for her to come back to us?" Téa explained to Kaiba, hoping he would help out.

"Good enough, for now. Even though I greatly despise you guys, I'll help find her because she is my best friend and no one is allowed to take her away. However, you have to promise me that you will break up with Cherie as soon as we find her. Got it, Yugi? She doesn't deserve to be going out with someone who is a loser like you."

"Kaiba! Take dat back!"

"No way, Kaiba! There is no way I will break up with Cherie. Never in a million years! She is a beautiful hanyou, and I have always loved her ever since I met her at the train station."

Yugi's response took everyone by surprise. Even Kaiba was surprised at what Yugi said.

"Wait……… when did you two meet?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"I….We met the day she got off the train in Domino City."

"So, you were the guy Cherie kept talking about! She would never stop talking about the guy she fell in love with at the train station. She even mentioned that he promised her that he would ask her to be his girlfriend when they meet in Duelist Kingdom."

"Yes. That was me. I told her to never tell you the name of the guy she loved because I knew you would come after me and kill me. I loved Cherie that day and I still love her to this day."

"Alright, Yugi. You can continue going out with Cherie, but don't you dare let her out of your site again!"

"Yes, Kaiba."

"You know what, Moneybags! You have no right to decide what Cherie can and cannot do. She is her own human being. I mean, her own hanyou. She can do whatever she wants to do without your permission. If she wants to date Yuge, then she can date him without your approval. You're not her father!"

"Quit lecturing me. Don't you have an owner to run along to, you dirty mutt? Let's get going or else we won't find Cherie."

_Will they find her before something happens to her?_

_And who is this brother that Cherie mentioned about earlier?_

_Find out in the next chapter "The Search for Me and Returning to My Brother: Part I."_

Blazing Wind: Man, my head is really starting to kill me. I think I'm running a fever.

Sasuke: _**checks for temperature**_ Yep, you definitely have a fever. You should go to bed and rest for a while.

Blazing Wind: I don't wanna rest!

Cherie: You need your energy for tonight 'cause I'm sure Sasuke wants to do you-know-what with you.

Sasuke: CHERIE! That's stuff that meant to be between you, me, and Saki. Nobody else should know what Saki and I do in our spare time!

Blazing Wind: But, I have to finish this story. I will not rest until this story is completed. _**passes out from exhaustion**_

Sasuke: Damn, I hate it when she passes out. Especially when she could've landed on those scissors.

Cherie: Sasuke, did you forget already? She's a hanyou, so she can heal quickly.

Sasuke: I don't like seeing her get hurt. She's too fragile.

Cherie: Guys, please review and hope Saki defeats this fever. Sasuke, take Saki to her bed so that she can get some rest. Also, make sure there isn't anything sharp in the bed. AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SEX, SASUKE!

Sasuke: Alright, alright! _**mutters under his breath**_ Man, I was hoping to have sex with Saki.

Sasuke and Cherie: See y'all later!

Firespirit: Aw, man! I arrived late again! This always happen. Stupid cat was being demanding. Where did everybody go? _**goes in search for everyone and get sprayed by a water hose**_ Why do people keep spraying me?! I will kill the next person who sprays me! _**gets sprayed by Sasuke**_ Man, I can't kill Sasuke or else Saki will kill me. Dammit!


End file.
